


【帶卡】Set me free

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 沙雕歡樂向，現代paro，通篇瞎扯。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	【帶卡】Set me free

  
  
**01.**  
中二時期的宇智波帶土夢想當個魔法師，最好是能毀滅世界的那一種。

直到大家長告訴他，一個正常人是不可能會魔法的。

帶土的滿腔熱血被大家長一番話澆了個透心涼，杏眼含淚無聲控訴斑不近人情，怎麼能這麼打擊一個少年脆弱幼小的心靈呢？

換作任何一個人都無法在男孩的淚水攻勢下頑強抵抗，可惜他對上的是斑，那個從帶土還包尿布時看著長大，並且樂衷於用各種「殘忍」手段讓小輩看清現實的男人。

斑其實煩得要命，然而表情管理出眾沒叫帶土發現。作為一個宇智波，他深諳「兩個宇智波湊一塊無法溝通」的道理。為免腥風血雨，斑鎮定地滑動解鎖，點開網頁並飛快打上幾個字，隨即將手機拋給帶土。帶土接過一看，赫然看見標題斗大的「木葉論壇」四個字，主題名稱是「如何成為魔法師？」

帶土下拉網頁，看見熱評第一的回應，隨即重燃希望。

他能成為魔法師唯一的方法就是：成為三十歲的處男。

  
**02.**  
宇智波帶土永遠記得那一天，他「完美」的人生藍圖終結的那一天。

對他而言，成為魔法師的念想遠遠超越守身如玉到三十歲的痛苦，他當然也有過少年懷春，但靠著堅強的意志力挺了過去，一度被他的朋友嘲笑過著苦行僧的生活。而出社會後又一頭栽進工作裡，成了工作狂部隊的生力軍。

他醒來時頭疼得像是腦內打了一整晚的炮戰，大概是右邊稍稍取勝，理所當然，對波站左邊怎麼會贏呢？

昨晚到底喝了多少？帶土沉思片刻，果斷放棄糾結。他拉開床頭櫃，打算找點解酒藥來吃，突然發現起身動作受阻──右邊棉被似乎被什麼重物壓住了。

帶土往右一看，酒意霎時煙消雲散。

不對勁。

他環顧四周，米黃色的牆面和他房裡親手刷上的淡紫色油漆是天與地的距離，家具更不是他精心挑選的原木式，鼻頭一聳，嗅得空氣中淡淡香味，而他沒有使用香氛的習慣。床的大小倒是差不多。然而帶土按了按床墊，遂遺憾地發現舒適度可比他的愛床差太多了。

這不是他的房間。而且重要的是，作為一個單身男子，他床上怎麼會有人呢？他盯著和他同床共枕的人好一會兒，但棉被蓋住頭部以下只露出一頭白毛，信息不足以讓他理解現況。

也可能只是蓋棉被純聊天。他這麼安慰自己。隨後抖著手捏住被角，深呼吸三次，輕輕掀開。

男性，和他睡一張床，全裸，全身上下佈滿紅痕，瘀青的位置特別曖昧。他雖然是個處男，但不是沒有生理需要，誰的青春沒有過幾部啟蒙影片或幾本情色讀物？

所以大概率是，他已經脫處了。

此時隔壁人一個翻身，正臉對上他，宇智波帶土整個人都木了。

這貨不是旗木卡卡西又是誰？

**03.**  
媽的。

帶土摀著臉，崩潰地想。

老子當不成魔法師了。

**04.**  
他正在嘗試回憶意識斷線前的一切。

帶土還記得自己昨晚去參加了高中同學會。他前年從斑手裡接過月之眼總裁的重擔，相比以手段兇殘聲名遠播的斑，板起臉的帶土都被襯托得「溫和友善」，因而過去被斑壓迫的人紛紛興起搞事的慾望。

他花了近兩年才總算扼住那些雜碎的咽喉，出色的表現讓他成功避過斑的興師問罪，也令月之眼集團股價走勢喜人。

因此來找他攀交情是非常合情合理的事，畢竟大家都是社會人士了，交際萬不可能再像過去那般單純。帶土本不打算參加，他不希望有任何差錯玷汙往昔美好的回憶，但是琳特地打通電話給他，說許久未見希望能見面聊聊，阿斯瑪他們也很想他。

所以帶土還是來了。 

昨晚來找他攀談的確實不少，大多都被帶土的冷臉逼退了，但總是會出現臉皮特別厚的人。而交際通常除了交換名片，觥籌交錯也是打交道的好方案。

帶土好歹也是由前任總裁宇智波斑一手提攜，第一攤的往來能避則避，尚不至於灌醉他。真正開始喝是第二攤，全是老熟人，拒絕哪一個都不好意思。何況琳也在，他總不能眼睜睜看著女神被灌酒毫無作為，於是下肚的酒，有三分之一原本不屬於他。

卡卡西就是這個時候出現的。那時候帶土已微醺，開始有說話不過腦的跡象。他暗自慶幸斑不在場，否則回爐教育肯定少不了。隨著琳一聲驚呼：「卡卡西，你終於來了！」視線順勢往吵雜點而去，白髮的男人嫻熟地應對熱情的同期，順勢取下口罩，將整張臉暴露在外。

他又好看了。帶土凝視卡卡西的臉，顧不得這行為有多失禮。他最後一次見到卡卡西是高中畢業典禮，那時的卡卡西已經足夠英俊了。現在氣質捎上幾分慵懶，屬於少年的銳利雖然收斂極為妥適，嘴角噙著溫和的笑容也十足迷惑人心，卻騙不了他。

好一個虛偽的傢伙。帶土呷了口酒。他從不相信旗木卡卡西是個善良的人，當然不僅僅是因為這傢伙過去熱衷於毒舌他。卡卡西的表面工夫向來滴水不漏，帶土磨破嘴皮子都無法讓琳相信「卡卡西討厭他」這件事，反倒每說一次，就會聽見琳感慨一次：你們感情真好。

笑話。帶土想。卡卡西才不想跟他當朋友呢。

**05.**  
帶土順利地從琳那兒試探出「卡卡西上個月剛剛回國正在木葉大學財經系當教授」的消息。

很好！一個是國際集團月之眼總裁，一個是木葉大學財經系教授，怎麼想都是他略勝一籌。帶土心忖，爽得他又忍不住乾了一杯。眾人看準了帶土會為琳擋酒，新仇舊恨之下灌他更是毫不留情，他只得把注意力轉移至新婚燕爾的阿斯瑪身上，趁機躲到吧檯享清靜。

卡卡西被琳推著往吧檯來，經過身側時還不小心撞上帶土的肩膀，小聲道：「真不好意思。」

他扭頭看向卡卡西，酸道：「你什麼時候這麼客氣了？」

聞言，卡卡西上下打量他，詫異道：「帶土？」帶土嗯了一聲，卡卡西又說：「不是說不會來嗎？」

這傢伙什麼意思，他來了還礙著他的眼不成？帶土沉下臉，不爽全寫在面上，卡卡西挨著帶土坐下，亡羊補牢道：「我不是那個意思，只不過琳先前和我說你很忙沒時間，見到你很高興。」

帶土冷哼，勉強接受這人的說詞，但嘴上仍不留情，「你怎麼坐得這麼自然？」

「有人坐？」卡卡西這麼問，帶土遂搖搖頭，前者眉一挑，又說：「那就讓我坐一會兒吧，我也想和總裁大人聊聊啊。」

說的人不害臊，聽的帶土卻莫名紅了臉。他輕咳幾聲，算作施捨給卡卡西的「同意」，又給卡卡西點了酒。

帶土心忖，真不愧是只會耍嘴皮子的人。

「我原本不打算來的。」帶土假惺惺解釋，彷彿承認自己想過來就會失了貞潔一般，「但是琳一直讓我過來。」

「我了解。」卡卡西接過酒杯品了一口，附和道，「我也是如此，琳打了好幾通電話，讓我第一攤趕不上，至少也來參加第二攤和熟人聚一聚。」  
  
他這又是什麼意思？是根本不想見到他的意思嗎？帶土藉由喝酒的動作掩飾自己的不滿，滿心想這傢伙怎麼能說這種話，卡卡西有什麼立場說這種話，完全不管幾秒鐘前自己也是這麼說的。

「你還是一樣聽琳的話啊。」

卡卡西晃了晃杯子，冰塊哐啷哐啷撞擊杯壁，然而帶土卻沒品味出卡卡西話中感慨以外的部分，注意力全在磨挲杯緣的手指之上。

有件事是帶土也不得不承認的，那就是卡卡西的手很好看。他第一次發現這件事是課堂上卡卡西的轉筆，原本吸引他目光的是流暢花俏的技巧，但看著看著，遂被其他奪走注意。

卡卡西的手腕特別細，現在依然如此。彷彿他一手便可將卡卡西左右手腕攢住。帶土本以為是他長年運動習慣導致的對比，但他一眼即知卡卡西同樣是定時上健身房的人，一身肌肉緊實，線條流暢。

那就只能歸功於天賦了。

手指骨節分明，皮膚又白，襯得那雙手如同藝術品一般精緻。可惜指甲修剪得稍短了些。帶土想。不然卡卡西應該挺適合擦指甲油，群青色似乎是個不錯的選擇，不僅顯白，也足夠顯眼。

「這不是當然的嗎？」帶土不動聲色收回視線，虛偽地啜飲酒液，說：「我以前不也總和你說，對待女孩子要紳士一點啊。」

「你說的是。」卡卡西說，「我以前確實太冷漠了。」

帶土煞有其事地點頭，但他也理解卡卡西的冷漠來自何處。過去的卡卡西那副鼻孔朝天高傲自大的模樣都有數不清的追求者了，他要是再熱情一些，怕不是會被追求者淹沒。

思及至此，帶土偷瞄表情十足誠懇的卡卡西，想著這傢伙還是冷漠點好。  
  
不為什麼，省事。

**06.**  
眼見卡卡西的酒杯空了，帶土立刻招呼酒保給他滿上。

「你明天不用上班吧？」

都倒了才問有什麼意義？卡卡西暗忖，嘴上解釋道：「明天假日……他們不就是故意挑這個時間點的嗎？」

「是嗎？」這回還真不是帶土裝傻，他自打脫離校園後已經習慣沒有固定假期的生活了。但他絕對不會承認是自己考慮不周，裝腔作勢道：「我的工作太忙了。」

卡卡西深表贊同，「集團老總嘛，正常。」

「我老嗎？」

帶土的質問讓卡卡西嘴裡那口酒差點嗆在嗓子裡。

你認真嗎？卡卡西按捺開口的衝動，在帶土臉上又瞧不出一絲開玩笑的意味，他只得緩頰道：「我只比你小幾個月呢。」

然而帶土不領情，又問：「我，老嗎？」

「……不老！一點都不老，行了吧？」卡卡西說，「你還是三歲小孩嗎？」

卡卡西白了他一眼，瞬間勾起帶土的回憶。他和卡卡西不只是高中同學，而是從小學開始同班的孽緣，換言之，他們是青梅竹馬，因此對被彼此視為黑歷史的過往更是一清二楚。小到最後一次尿床是幾歲，大到現任月之眼總裁其實是看個少女漫畫都能掉淚的人，而現任木葉大學財經系教授連看言情小說裡附帶的黃色情節都會滿臉通紅，諸如此類一說出去就能讓精心塑造的形象一夕間功虧一簣的破事。

所以帶土敢直言自己討厭卡卡西，並且覺得卡卡西同樣如此。不然少年天才，被外人視為只可遠觀不可褻玩的高嶺之花，這種人怎麼會鍾情於嘴碎他呢？

他們在大學後各奔東西，期間儘管能從共同友人琳的口中聽聞彼此的傳說，但不曾有過一次聯繫。帶土其實有點想念卡卡西，但他絕不會承認，否則落入卡卡西的節奏，又得聽那人的嘲諷。

卡卡西的吐槽似乎是條件反射，他說完以後先是一愣，隨後也感慨道：「我們也好久沒說話了。」

「你還敢說。」帶土不悅道，「虧我到現在都不敢更換號碼，你居然一次都沒打來。」

下班後直接趕來這兒，卡卡西不僅沒吃晚餐，酒杯還從坐下起就沒空過。也不曉得帶土居心為何，沒一杯是重複的酒品，幾杯調酒下肚，意識也不再那般清醒，直言道：「你不也沒聯絡我嗎？」

「你！」許久未被頂撞的總裁先生一時間沒能想出一句符合身份地位，至少聽起來不像小學生爭執的回嘴。社交是格外看中時機的活動，一旦錯過便等同於他敗給卡卡西，這讓帶土怎麼能接受。他乾脆裝模作樣地端起杯子湊近卡卡西，後者抬眼，神情有些迷茫，似乎無法理解帶土突如其來的乾杯用意何在。

帶土說：「我果然討厭你。」

「……巧了，我也是。」

哐的一聲，隨後他們同時一飲而盡。

**07.**  
那之後呢？

帶土揉按隱隱作痛的太陽穴，赫然發覺背部火辣辣的疼。並非運動過度的肌肉痠疼，更像是接受凌遲，利刀劃出一道道的痕跡，不至於深到致命，但面積足夠大，惹人難耐。

他跳下床，走到穿衣鏡前背過身去，奮力扭頭去看，背後果真慘不忍睹。從傷口形狀研判，凶器恐怕就是卡卡西的指甲，帶土湊到床邊，果真瞧見卡卡西指甲縫裡未洗淨的「證據」。他昨晚還在遺憾卡卡西指甲剪得過短，此刻不由得慶幸卡卡西指甲足夠短，否則他們究竟是做愛還是做死就有待商榷了。

他記得自己和卡卡西就「討厭」不予爭執，達成初步共識後更是天南地北地聊，具體又喝了多少他數不清了，只憑藉最後一絲意志結清帳款，互相攙扶著向外走。

他們還先送了琳。琳雖然也喝了，但未醉到連路也走不直。她很擔心他們的狀況，問了需不需要幫忙。他們信誓旦旦地拍胸脯保證自己絕對能安全到家，好說歹說才讓琳願意上車。

然後似乎誰先提了現在的狀態搭不了車，一搭恐怕得多一筆清潔費開支，另一個便提議乾脆到對邊的酒店將就一晚。兩個還在櫃檯前爭執到底誰來付帳，皆言不想占便宜，但明明誰也不缺錢，最後在櫃檯人員的調停下勉強同意AA，拿了房卡往房間去……

再來到底是誰先吻上誰，帶土就想不起來了，可想而知，為什麼吻也不記得了。那時兩人好像起了爭執，據他對自己和卡卡西的了解，大約是誰嘲諷了一句對方的情感生活，另一個不甘示弱地嗆回去，要求真男人憑本事說話。

他砸吧嘴，恍惚還能感覺卡卡西嘴唇的柔軟和溫度，當然，還品味到疼痛。他們的技巧都說不上好，期間嗑到不少次，又誰都不認輸，愣是把唇瓣變成競技場，接吻變成鬥技，立誓要拼個你死我活。

冷靜，千萬要冷靜，碰上事情只顧手忙腳亂那怎麼行？帶土邊翻出解酒藥按指示吃一顆，邊默唸斑教導的戰略守則，卻又飄忽想：但是感覺好像還不賴？

……不對，現在不是想這個的時候。帶土猛力搖晃腦袋。他得想想辦法才行。

他看著床榻上的卡卡西，一瞬間有想連人帶棉被扔到地面的衝動，憑什麼他在這兒獨自煩惱，這傢伙還能呼呼大睡？但最後還是將棉被給人掖好，在地板找起屬於自己的內褲穿上，又拾起掛在床沿的西裝褲，順利從口袋裡摸出手機，滑錯兩次密碼才解開鎖屏。

他打開網頁連結木葉論壇，哆嗦著發帖。

**【求助】酒後和小學同學睡了咋辦？急，在線等！**

**08.**  
這個世界是虛假的。

他怎麼能出這種紕漏呢？帶土在床沿落座，一分鐘內解開和鎖定的動作至少重複十次，最後定睛於螢幕的倒影，上頭的男人一副苦大仇深的表情。

豈有此理！

要是被斑知道了怎麼辦？憂慮使那雙杏眼微微下垂，不如平時那般閃爍精光。

這麼多年了，帶土想起斑仍是瑟瑟發抖。此言並非指斑虐待他，相反的，在他的雙親意外去世後由斑接手，精心照料。宇智波向來護短，斑又是宇智波中的宇智波，不論好壞，但凡和血統扯上關係，斑無一不是箇中翹楚。

再者，斑對小輩的包容超乎想像，據他本人所言便是：「哪有大人會真和小孩子斤斤計較。」傲慢得不可一世，擺在宇智波斑身上卻又理所當然。

但這不影響帶土對斑是談虎色變，這個將滿三十令人聞風色變的男人在大家長眼裡仍是當年那個哭鬧的孩子。錯了？那就改到對為止。

他一點都不懷疑斑聽聞消息後會立刻訂機票回來，屆時他就得品味那個修羅的雷霆手段了。思及至此，帶土一抹臉，額際已冷汗涔涔。他唯一敢肯定的是斑絕對不會像總裁小說裡那樣一言不合把他卸職。

這是帶土難得希望現實和小說一般發展的時候。自打接手月之眼集團總裁那天起，帶土無一日不想退休。這個總裁之位不過是表面看著風光，肩負集團上下多少人的生存壓力，他只能一年到頭泡在公司，加班更是常態。

他現在完全能理解卸職當日斑臉上罕有的燦爛笑容是為何而來。當個甩手掌櫃，只管花錢，那才叫快活人生。

那老頭會不會一拳把他打進牆壁裡？帶土心忖。或者一怒之下鎖了他的智慧型手機，只給他留一支工作用的老人機？

不能網上衝浪的手機算什麼手機？帶土十分失禮地想。彷彿忘了十多年前拿到第一部手機時的雀躍，哪怕只能靠按方向鍵玩貪食蛇也愛不釋手。

但他沒想到斑根本沒要求他必須成為什麼魔法師，更別提當個三十歲的處男。甚至前些日子還直接了當地問帶土什麼時候帶個伴給他看看，他不是老古板，男的也無妨。自始至終，都是帶土的一意孤行。

帶土又一次解開螢幕鎖定，收獲一群吃瓜觀眾或投直球或迂迴地詢問人物相關資訊及事發經過。作為論壇的忠實用戶，帶土深知網友多能水，淡定嫻熟地給資訊打上厚厚的馬賽克，包准就是琳乍一看也認不得，只保留最終的結果，正如標題所言。

但沒等帶土刷出解決方法，右側被窩就動了動，裡頭探出一隻手扯開棉被，髮絲凌亂，雙眼依然緊閉。

帶土霎時僵硬了。方才面對無數吃瓜觀眾的質問都鎮定如常的男人，此刻彷彿被施展了定身術。半晌後，他小聲喊：「卡卡西？」  
  
卡卡西連眼也沒睜開，只問：「……幹什麼？」

接著他就被自己的聲音嚇醒了。  
  
  
  
**09.**  
他們在床上四目相對。

說實話，帶土覺得這場面十分尷尬，多次想出聲打斷這奇怪的氣氛，礙於卡卡西沉重的神情怎麼也開不了口。但他在卡卡西面前總是有股不想輸的執拗，腦內有道聲音不停告訴他：挪開視線就敗了。

他在生氣。卡卡西是習慣藏匿情緒的人，但憑藉青梅竹馬再加上多年的同窗情誼，帶土輕而易舉解讀白髮男人的面部表情。

然而這傢伙為什麼生氣，帶土就想不明白了，難不成「和他睡了」這件事就這麼難以接受嗎？

可他還失去成為魔法師的機會了呢。想著想著，帶土也沉下臉。配上卡卡西本就難看的臉色，此情此景活像黑幫交易不成準備進行火拼。

「你又在胡思亂想什麼？」

卡卡西重整心情完就瞥見帶土緊蹙的眉頭，沒好氣地說。如同帶土了解他，卡卡西也同樣了解這個男人，深知宇智波隱藏在正常外表下峰迴路轉的邏輯，絕非常人能及。

帶土悶聲道：「不是你先的嗎？」

見這男人還委屈上了，卡卡西的死魚眼幽幽望向帶土，隨即目光停留在帶土的後背。那一道道清晰的罪證，結合他指甲蓋邊的未徹底湮滅的事證，叫卡卡西想把昨晚的一夜荒唐當作夢境也不能。他棉被一掀，果不其然瞧見自己身上亦同樣精彩。

就算卡卡西想催眠自己睡了帶土，痠疼到彷彿被卡車來回輾壓的腰部也不容許他自欺欺人。所以他當然生氣啊，憑什麼他是被睡的那一個？

然而他打量了一會兒帶土的臂膀，再看看自己的。人比人真是氣死人，帶土一隻胳膊勘勘抵他兩隻，一身的肌肉更是讓人自愧不如。卡卡西對自己的搏擊有信心，但帶土也不是省油的燈，昨晚他倆都喝醉了，爭起來更無章法可言，純粹的力量比拚他肯定是鬥不過帶土。

算了。卡卡西嘆息。事到如今，所有的懊悔都無用武之地。他一步跳下床，踩著地板彷彿步履雲端，軟綿綿地找不著一處施力點，踉蹌走到那堆衣物旁，背對著帶土，撿起昨晚隨意扔在地板上的衣物一一穿上。

隨著彎下腰的動作，隱隱可見前一晚熱情接待他的部位。帶土撇過頭，俊臉發熱，耳廓泛紅，他能阻止自己的眼睛，卻無法阻止腦袋漸漸憶起火熱的戰況。

這麼一刺激，帶土倒是想起來了。

卡卡西的嗓音平時低沉溫和，開口便能輕易撩的人小鹿亂撞，腰身纖細柔韌性滿分，雙腿修長且強而有力，臀部緊實。經過昨夜的糾纏，他知道這樣的嗓子染上哭腔叫起床是多麼醉人，纖腰能彎出完美的弧度，讓雙腿能最大力道地纏住他的腰，撞擊時臀部啪啪作響，又爽又滿足。

別再想了！帶土也撿回自己的衣物三兩下套上，待要扣上襯杉釦子的時候才發現少了最上頭的兩顆，脫線的狀況只一瞧便曉得是被蠻力扯開，而領帶已不知去向，叫兩塊形狀飽滿的胸肌是遮都遮不上。

他們昨晚到底幹了什麼啊？帶土扭頭看向卡卡西，後者已將襯衫整齊紮進褲內，正對著鏡子整理衣領、袖口，並打上領帶。倘若忽略領口的拉扯痕跡、衣物未掛起留下的皺褶，以及脖頸處的紅痕隨著喉結的滾動若隱若現，他倒是和平常那個禁慾的教授並無二致。

那股灼熱的視線叫卡卡西百般不解，邊扣上袖扣，隨口問：「怎麼了？」

「……沒事。」

帶土狼狽地偏頭，避開卡卡西困惑的視線。

才怪，根本不是沒事。

他看著這傢伙，竟感口乾舌燥。

**10.**  
他又一次解開螢幕鎖定，下拉至帖子的最後一樓。

上頭是這麼寫的：別傻了，真醉到那種程度還能硬？

**11.**  
宇智波帶土現在才意識到，問題似乎不只是當不成魔法師這麼簡單。

他跟卡卡西現在算什麼關係？帶土唯一算的上風流的只有他的長相，內裡仍是純情的不得了。身體接觸在他心裡屬於不可侵犯的領域，一旦踏足便萬劫不復。

整裝完的卡卡西拉過一張椅子，示意帶土遞個枕頭，順手往腰後一塞，靠上鬆軟的枕頭時臉色稍微好了一些。相較於帶土的侷促不安，卡卡西顯得格外正常，指尖猶在扶手輕點。

帶土深呼吸幾回，終於做足心理準備，「卡──」

「你不用介意。」卡卡西像是看準了時機，截斷帶土的話語。眼瞼半垂，斂去所有的情緒，低聲道：「就當作昨晚什麼事都沒發生。」

卡卡西就是個玩弄感情的渣男。

帶土很平靜，現在的他只想找個空間把這傢伙關進去，最好不需要拴上鐵鍊，傷到那身漂亮的肌膚可就不好了。

「你好像搞錯了什麼。」帶土微微一笑，相較月之眼總裁對外時的商業笑容，他嶄露給卡卡西的部分總是溫和得過分，說：「我不打算當作什麼事都沒發生。」

帶土反常的舉止令卡卡西唇線緊抿，雙手不自覺握緊扶手。對外的旗木卡卡西是個冷靜自持的男人，但在宇智波帶土跟前，光是遏止自己挪開視線的念頭便耗去他所有的心力。

昨晚嚴格說來不能算是意外。他說謊了，他不單是因為琳的多次電話決定參加聚會，而是抱著一絲僥倖的心態想見見這個男人，儘管琳和他說帶土很有可能不會出現，他也願意賭一把。

因為，旗木卡卡西喜歡宇智波帶土很久，很久了。

他以為自己的喜歡不過是少年情懷的加成，在理解「喜歡」這個詞彙代表的意義之際，恰好和他最親近的是帶土。他也不是沒想過告白，但那個念頭只保持到帶土告訴他自己喜歡隔壁班的琳。

是了，他早該想到宇智波帶土喜歡的是女性，不可能是他這種人。所以他藉口高三學業繁忙避開和帶土的相處，又在之後選了一所離帶土足夠遠的學校。

他不能喜歡，他還不能逃嗎？卡卡西承認自己是個窩囊廢，逃兵都當了，卻愣是無法放棄那份喜愛之情。

他想再見他一面。卡卡西是這麼說服自己的。只要再一次就好。

「……好，我知道了。」卡卡西說，「我不會再出現在你面前了。」

說完，卡卡西忽然感覺心裡空了一塊，也說不出是如釋重負，還是心如死灰。

他早該放下了。

**12.**  
這傢伙瘋了嗎？

帶土雖然母胎單身，但他審遍狗血文學跟少女漫畫，敏銳嗅出那熟悉的胃痛氣息。事不關己時誰都能微笑以待，然而自己化身故事的主人公可就笑不出來了。

他彷彿看見強胃散在衝自己打招呼。帶土冷漠地揮出一棒，是完美的再見全壘打，「你以為離開就能解決問題嗎？」他搓了搓手指，又說：「你得賠我。」

「你要我賠錢？」卡卡西的臉又白了一個色，抖著唇，啞聲道：「行。要多少？」

「你想得可真美。」帶土怒極反笑，身為跨國集團月之眼的總裁，他表示能用錢解決的都不叫問題，故意問：「你看我像是缺錢的人嗎？」

「……不然呢？」

氣憤為側頰刷上淡紅，卡卡西瞪視著這個咄咄逼人的男人。他現在可記起來了，宇智波帶土從以前就是個擅於得寸進尺的人，從不懂人退讓是為了留一線，只當是別人孬種呢。

卡卡西已經做好這傢伙不會讓他完好無損走出這間房的心理準備了。

正好。他解開袖扣，三兩下挽起袖子，露出漂亮的小臂。讓他驗證一下自己這些年上健身房的錢不是白花的。

下一秒他佯裝的鎮定劃出道道裂痕。

只因面前的男人雙目含淚，哽咽道：「都是你害我當不成魔法師了，你得賠我！」

**13.**  
卡卡西愣住了。

卡卡西眼神死。

卡卡西走上前，往帶土臉上送了一拳。

帶土險險避開，那一拳頭砰的打在柔軟的床墊上，伴隨黑髮宇智波「笨卡卡你想要我的命嗎？」的叫喚，卡卡西真是什麼脾氣都沒有了。

他怎麼就學不乖呢。卡卡西木著臉，任由帶土捧著他的拳頭，像安撫小孩似的呼氣，還浮誇地問他疼不疼。跟一個 **宇智波** ，還是 **名為帶土的那個宇智波** ，神經病中的神經病，是不能走尋常路的。  
  
明明他才是被睡的那一個，不該是他更委屈嗎？卡卡西想。若不是腰無時無刻在責備主人的過度使用，以及後頭不可描述部位的脹痛感，真不曉得誰才是被睡的那一個。

……等等，「當不成魔法師」又是什麼意思？

旗木卡卡西，這等大事都能忽略，你是腦子糊了宇智波帶土嗎？卡卡西狠狠唾棄幾秒鐘前滿心情情愛愛的自己，重新定心思考。區區六個字，他明明每個字都讀得懂，怎麼湊在一起就成了天書呢？

卡卡西是知道帶土有一段俗稱中二病的時期，總以45度仰角望天表示他想養條匈牙利角尾龍，或是抱怨自己為什麼不能用默默靜讓斑噤聲。

他是沒有幻想過貓頭鷹送來入學通知，但他能理解帶土的嚮往……只不過沒想到這傢伙都快三十歲了居然還沒放棄那份天真。

說他童心未泯都是誇獎。卡卡西告訴自己千萬要冷靜，他奮力掙脫帶土的束縛，虛心發問：「在那之前，你能不能告訴我剛剛說的魔法師是怎麼回事？」

帶土雖然感覺奇怪，卻也沒多想，一口應下：「行啊。」

他滑出當年那個「如何成為魔法師？」的帖，將手機遞給卡卡西。

**14.**  
卡卡西看完後，把手機還給帶土，表情一片空白。

他該先吐槽帶土居然相信這種帖子打算守身到三十歲呢？還是應該先吐槽一個跨國集團總裁的帳號竟然是木葉論壇十級至尊VIP呢？

信息量太大，卡卡西一時拿不定主意。

他沉思好一會兒，還是決定從根本解決問題，並順著帶土的邏輯推敲，「總之你現在不可能成為魔法師了，那你倒是說說該怎麼辦？」

「你毀了我的夢想，休想逃避責任。」現在的帶土活像製造假車禍碰瓷的無良人，逮著卡卡西的「過錯」步步逼近，「總之你得補償我的損失。」

「但你又不要我賠錢。」卡卡西無視帶土嚷著「這不是廢話嗎？」鎮定地問：「你總不會要我賠感情吧？」

「……」

帶土沉默了。

卡卡西驚恐了。

「你不是總說自己是直男嗎！」

帶土先是認真地點頭，隨後掛上代表性的苦大仇深表情，試圖粉飾太平，說：「我的確是啊。」

有哪個直男會在酒後跟小學同學睡了以後，想的不是把小學同學打一頓，而是要小學同學以身負責啊？卡卡西崩潰地想。就這，宇智波帶土竟然還能說自己直？

別說廣大直男不服，他這個彎的也不服。

卡卡西試圖採行迂迴攻擊，委婉道：「斑先生不會答應的。」

「放心，那老頭前一陣子才親口說我找男的也沒關係。」

……這和帶土曾告訴他的不一樣啊！卡卡西驚呆了。說好的老古板呢？

他看著步步逼近的帶土，連忙說：「你、你冷靜點！月之眼怎麼辦？他們總裁公開出櫃──」

然後卡卡西想起那位傳說中的大家長轟轟烈烈的事蹟，就噤聲了。

黑髮的宇智波看著他，笑得陽光開朗，人畜無害，卻讓卡卡西冷汗直冒。隨後猛地出手，快狠準將他咚在牆角，「當不成魔法師了，總得有新目標，你說是吧？」

他無處可逃，也沒有人會伸出援手。

帶土點開社群網站，三兩下編輯完成，螢幕朝卡卡西晃了晃，手指懸在「發送」之上耀武揚威。

「你覺得我現在發個消息怎麼樣？」

帶土說。

**15.**  
總裁先生說：我的手機十分尊貴，裡頭有商業機密，不能隨便給人──當然，男朋友例外，意下如何？

卡卡西不得不簽下賣身契以換得總裁先生的手機使用權，接過手機點下刪除，全程小心翼翼，唯恐失手點著不該點的按鈕。

還有草稿跟定時發送儲存區，卡卡西謹慎地把所有可能藏匿的地點全搜了一遍才鬆了口氣。

他已經無法相信這個男人善良了。卡卡西冷漠地想。還有直男，去他的直男，這分明就是個深櫃。

點下分頁打算關閉社群網站，卡卡西意外瞧見前一個分頁裡木葉論壇的背景。

都是這個破論壇害他淪落成階下囚。卡卡西憤而點選，網頁自動刷新自最新回覆。他現在倒想看看情況還能怎麼樣更糟糕。

**16.**  
LZ，當不成魔法師，改行做個老司機如何？

「……宇智波帶土！」  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 是和阿甯就「土直男與否」激聊一整晚後的怨念產物。


End file.
